logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
The Food Shack/Products
Sandwiches Hamburgers *The Great Foodie (launched in 1969) *SuperFoodie (launched in 1976) *The Tornado (launched in 1985) *The Storm (launched in 1991) *Big and Yummy (launched in 1973) *Tower Burger (launched in 1985) *Hamburger (launched in 1962) *Cheeseburger (launched in 1962) *Double Cheeseburger (launched in 1962) *Double Hamburger (launched in 1962) *1/4 Pound-a-licious (launched in 1970) *Taco Burger (launched in 1996) *Meat Tower (launched in 2005) Angus Shacker Burgers *Deluxe (launched in 1981) *Bacon and Cheese (launched in 1981) *Mushroom and Cheese (launched in 1981) *Chipotle BBQ Bacon (launched in 1987) *Mushrooms and Jalapenos (launched in 1994) *Sweet Chili (launched in 2006) Submarine sandwiches *BLT (launched in 1968) *Ham and Cheese (launched in 1968) *Meatball (launched in 1968) *Cheesesteak (launched in 1969) *Chicken Teriyaki (launched in 1969) *Great Gritanese Chicken (launched in 1970) *Itainian Supreme (launched in 1973) *Chicken Tandoon (launched in 1974) *Veggie Presto (launched in 1976) *Turkey and Cranberry (launched in 1984) *Chicken Caesar (launched in 1981) *Mustard Beef (launched in 1978) *Bacon and Egg (launched in 1969) *Chicken Tandoori (launched in 1980) *Deluxe Breakfast (with bacon and egg and sausage and cheese, launched in 1976) *Sweet Chili Chicken (launched in 1971) *Classic Ham (launched in 1968) *Roast Beef (launched in 1968) *Roast Beef Deluxe (with cheese and BBQ sauce, launched in 1980) *Chicken Parmigiana (launched in 1984) *Cheese and Tomato (launched in 1993) Other sandwiches *FishCatcher (launched in 1965) *The Chicken Crisper (launched in 1973) *Chicken Grand (launched in 19??) *Chicken Ranch (launched in 19??) *Chicken BLT (launched in 19??) *Classic Crispy Chicken Sandwich (launched in 19??) *Classic Grilled Chicken Sandwich (launched in 19??) *Hokuseiese Rice Sandwich (launched in 1986) *Teriyaki Chicken Sandwich (launched in 1984) *Shrimp Filet Burger (launched in 1980) *The Ribster (beef or pork rib patty with BBQ sauce, pickles and onions, launched in 1972) *OceanCatcher (patty mixed with fish and shrimp, launched in 2001) *VeggieShack (vegetarian patty, launched in 2003) *Chicken Fajitas (launched in 1987) *Sourdough Jack (launched in 1981) *Pitas (launched in 1997) **Ham and Cheese (launched in 1997) **Deluxe (launched in 1997) **BLT (launched in 1997) **Ranch Chicken (launched in 2000) **Chicken and Mustard (launched in 2002) **Roast Beef (launched in 1997) **Roast Beef and Cheese (launched in 2003) **Roast Beef Deluxe (launched in 2006) Pizza *Pepperoni (launched in 1975) *Meat (launched in 1975) *Veggie (launched in 1975) *Cheese (launched in 1975) *Supreme (launched in 1975) *Ham (launched in 1977) *Sausage (launched in 1981) *Chorizo (launched in 1994) *Tuna (launched in 1987) *Mushrooms (launched in 1981) *Pineapple (launched in 1991) *Fiweiian (launched in 1991) *Shrimp (launched in 1994) *Bell Peppers (launched in 1996) Styles *Pan Pizza (launched in 1975) *Deep Dish (launched in 1975) *Thin and Crispy (launched in 1975) *Hand-Tossed (launched in 1975) *Hopeland Style (launched in 1986) *Stuffed Crust (cheese baked inside the crust, launched in 1994) *Crispy and Cheesy Crust (launched in 1997) *Squared (rectanglar pizza style, launched in 2001) *Oat Crust (launched in 2005) Calzones *Mushroom and Beef (launched in 1995) *Ham and Cheese (launched in 1995) *Grilled Chicken (launched in 1995) *Pepperoni (launched in 1996) Wraps Angus *Deluxe (launched in 1970) *Bacon and Cheese (launched in 1970) *Mushroom and Cheese (launched in 1971) *Chipotle BBQ Bacon (launched in 1978) Chicken *Buffalo (launched in 1970) *Chipotle BBQ (launched in 1974) *Ranch (launched in 1972) *Honey Mustard (launched in 1973) *Spicy Southwest (launched in 1972) *SuperFoodie (beef, launched in 1979) Latin cuisine *Beef and Cheese Tacos (launched in 1990) *Deluxe Tacos (launched in 1990) *Beef and Cheese Burritos (launched in 1993) *Deluxe Burritos (launched in 1993) *Enchiritos (launched in 1991) *Tostadas (launched in 1992) *Enchiladas (launched in 1991) *Beef and Cheese Chalupas (launched in 1994) *Deluxe Chalupas (launched in 1994) *Gorditas Breakfast *Egg and Cheese Sandwich (launched in 1969) *Pancakes (launched in 1967) *Pancakes with Sausage (launched in 1967) *Super Morning Platter (launched in 1967) **Hash browns **Biscuit **Sausage **Scrambled eggs **Lenish *Mega Morning Platter (launched in 1971) **Pancakes **Sausage **Hash browns **Biscuit **Scrambled eggs **Lenish **Roll *Bacon and Egg and Cheese Sandwich (launched in 1969) *Sausage and Egg and Cheese Sandwich (launched in 1969) *Plain Biscuit (launched in 1969) *Egg and Cheese Biscuit (launched in 1969) *Bacon and Egg and Cheese Biscuit (launched in 1970) *Sausage and Egg and Cheese Biscuit (launched in 1970) *Sausage Biscuit (launched in 1969) *Sausage Sandwich (launched in 1969) *Plain Bagel (launched in 1973) *Egg and Cheese Bagel (launched in 1973) *Bacon and Egg and Cheese Bagel (launched in 1973) *Sausage and Egg and Cheese Bagel (launched in 1973) *Steak and Egg and Cheese Bagel (launched in 1973) *Sausage Bagel (launched in 1973) *Cream Bagel (launched in 1973) *Jelly Bagel (launched in 1973) *Breakfast Burritos (launched in 1991) Meals *Kids' Surprise Toy Box (launched in 1975) **Hamburger, cheeseburger, chicken nuggets or a wrap **Fries or carrot sticks **Mixed fruit bag or apple slices **Soft drink, milk or fruit juices **Toy *Big Kids Super Box (launched in 1996) **Double hamburger, Double cheeseburger, chicken nuggets and/or strips, or a wrap **Fries or carrot sticks **Mixed fruit bag or apple slices **Soft drink, milk or fruit juices **Toy Soups *Chicken Noodle (launched in 1970) *Tomato (launched in 1970) *Cream of Potato (launched in 1970) *Cream of Mushroom (launched in 1970) *Broccoli Cheese (launched in 19??) *Cream of Celery (launched in 19??) *Cream of Chicken (launched in 19??) Salads *Chef (launched in 1967) *Garden (launched in 1967) *Asikaish (launched in 1985) *Shrimp (launched in 1971) *Caesar (launched in 1967) *Bacon Ranch (launched in 1969) *Delifornia Cobb (launched in 1984) *Endless Salad Bar (launched in 1979) *Texican Fiesta Salad (launched in 1992) *Southwest (launched in 1986) *Fruit and Walnut (launched in 1986) *Chicken Salad Oriental (launched in 198?) *Side Salad (launched in 197?) Others *Hot Dog (launched in 1962) *Corn Dog (launched in 19??) *Chili Cheese Dog (launched in 19??) *Street-styled Hot Dog (launched in 19??) *Ginago Hot Dog (launched in 19??) *Chicken Nuggets (launched in 1977) *Chicken Dippers (launched in 1977) *Fish Dippers (launched in 1986) Sides *Fries (launched in 1962) *Onion Rings (launched in 1970) *Mozzerella Sticks (launched in 1974) *Hash Browns (launched in 1974) *Shentai Rolls (launched in 1974) *Mixed Fruit Bag (launched in 19??) *Raisins (launched in 19??) *Carrot Sticks (launched in 19??) *Hushpuppies (launched in 19??) *Cheese Balls (launched in 19??) *Apple (launched in 1980) Desserts *Apple Pie (launched in 1962) *Sundaes (launched in 1962) **Chocolate (launched in 1962) **Caramel (launched in 1962) **Strawberry (launched in 1962) **Blueberry (launched in 1976) **Orange (launched in 1980) **Banana (launched in 1976) *ShackShakes (launched in 1962) **Strawberry (launched in 1962) **Chocolate (launched in 1962) **Vanilla (launched in 1962) **Blueberry (launched in 1976) **Orange (launched in 1980) **Banana (launched in 1976) *ShackTwisters (launched in 1981) **Sachies (launched in 1981) **Arcosachies (launched in 1994) **Nero (launched in 1981) **Ailumati (launched in 1981) **Pallas (launched in 1984) **Peabar (launched in 1984) **Strisy (launched in 1989) **Caranut (launched in 1990) **Londinni Classic (launched in 1981) **Freads (launched in 19??) **Pepitas (launched in 19??) *Ice Cream Cones (launched in 1962) *Fruit Parfait (launched in 19??) *Cinnamon Rolls (launched in 19??) *Lenish (launched in 19??) *Cookies (launched in 1965) *Chocolate Donut (launched in 19??) *Strawberry Donut (launched in 19??) *Blueberry Muffin (launched in 19??) *Strawberry Muffin (launched in 19??) *Apples (launched in 19??) *Brownie Pie (launched in 2000) *Granola bars (launched in 1984) *Cakes (launched in 19??) Beverages *Driim Cola *Diet Driim *Driim Zero *Fruit Punch *Zuper *Bolt *Haukil *Energade *Dragon NRG *Vellie Ice Tea *Jannis *Topper's Root Beer *Riverside Spring Water *Carbonated Riverside *Fruit Riverside *Williams Beer *Williams Light *Williams Zero *Williams Red *Will Radler *Casa Grande **Coffee **Decaf *Low-fat milk *Hot tea TFS Cafe Premium *Mocha *Latte *Cappuccino *Hot Chocolate *Macarons *Ham and Cheese Toasties *Cheese Toasties *Ham, Tomato and Cheese Toasties *Tomato and Cheese Toasties *Chocolate Fudge Cake Category:Restaurants in Hisqaida Category:Hisqaida Category:Restaurants